


Halloween

by wndergranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Dies, Headcanon, M/M, POV Cedric Diggory, POV Harry Potter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wndergranger/pseuds/wndergranger
Summary: Onde Hermione faz uma festa de Halloween no terraço de seu prédio e convida seus amigosouOnde Cedric fica encantado com um menino vestido de Batman e tenta se aproximar do mesmo.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Halloween

Era quarta-feira e Harry estava indo comprar sua fantasia para a festa de Halloween que Hermione quis fazer, ele não sabia qual fantasia pegar, ficou horas olhando uma por uma. Parecia que nenhuma era boa o suficiente. O atendente do estabelecimento estava o secando descaradamente, então resolveu perguntar ao atendente se ele tinha alguma sugestão. 

— Eu não sei qual eu levo, você poderia me ajudar? - Harry perguntou ao moço que estava no balcão. 

— C-claro que ajudo. - O menino respondeu enquanto corava fortemente. 

O atendente lhe mostrou algumas fantasias, mas nenhuma o agradou tanto quanto a de gatinho que achou. Quando ele foi provar a roupa, o atentende ficou olhando mais tempo do que Harry gostaria. Harry se sentiu extremamente envergonhado com aquele olhar. Ele correu de volta para o provador e colocou suas roupas e foi pagar por sua fantasia. Quando ele estava saindo da loja, ele passou por um garoto alto, com o cabelo castanho claro e olhos cinzas, ele era o significado de perfeição. 

Mesmo que quisesse muito falar com o garoto, ele já tinha passado de sua cota de vergonha por um dia inteiro. Então só ficou desejando poder reencontrar o garoto em algum lugar. 

O O O O O O O 

Harry estava com sua fantasia e pronto para sair. O moreno desceu das escadas e foi esperar um Uber. 

Quando chegou no prédio, viu as luzinhas no terraço e já e animou. Ele se dirgiu para dentro do prédio e começou a subir as escadas. 

Ao chegar, viu uma luz indo direto na sua cara. 

Era Hermione com uma câmera. 

— Você ficou lindinho nessa fantasia e na foto. - Hermione falou enquanto olhava para a câmera. 

— Modéstia parte, eu já sou bonito. ‐ Harry disse brincando. — Aliás, você está tão fofinha nessa fantasia de coelhinha. 

— Obrigado, só assim eu ganho doces com as crianças. 

— Coitada das crianças. - Harry diz e Hermione lhe mostra a língua, uma atitude totalmente infantil. 

— Cedric! - Hermione grita e se joga em cima de um garoto alto vestido de Batman. 

Depois de alguns segundos, Hermione se afasta do menino e começa a puxá-lo para onde Harry estava. 

— Cedric esse é o Harry. - Hermione aponta para o moreno. — Harry, esse é o Cedric. 

— Olá, prazer em conhecê-lo. - Cedric fala gentilmente e estende sua mão. 

— Oi, é um prazer também. - Harry responde e pega na mão de Cedric. 

Quando suas mãos se tocaram, Harry percebeu o quão macia era a mão do garoto. Os dois ficaram envergonhados, Harry ficou com as bochechas avermelhadas. Hermione olhava ambos com um sorrisinho presunçoso. Eles eram tão perfeitos um para o outro. 

Harry viu Ron, Cedric viu Luna e ambos se separaram mas queria muito estar juntos novamente. 

O O O O O O O 

Cedric estava olhando a publicação que Hermione tinha feito e ficou tentado a olhar o perfil do garoto na qual ela se referia. Como sua curiosidade quase gritava na sua cabeça, ele foi olhar. 

Quando viu a foto de perfil, ficou pasmo, era o mesmo garoto que ele tinha visto na loja de fantasias. Ele não pode deixar se sorrir. 

Desde o dia em que tinha visto o garoto naquela loja, ele só pensava nele, no seu cheiro, no seu sorriso, ele era perfeito. E agora ele estava bem ali, a alguns metros de distância, ele não poderia desejar abraçar ainda mais o garoto. 

Harry. 

Um nome tão lindo. O nome do garoto que está roubando seu coração. 

Cedric olhou para o garoto, o mesmo estava conversando animadamente com Ron, ele estava tão fofo. Sempre que Ron falava algo engraçado, ele ria e dava pulinhos de animação. 

Era adorável. 

Luna estava ao seu lado e viu os olhares que seu amigo dava ao moreno. Cedric tinha até esquecido que Luna estava ali, ao lado dele 

— Babando pelo Potter senhor Diggory? - Luna falou risonha. 

— Talvez... - Cedric responde a loira. 

— Ele parece ser legal. - Luna diz enquanto assiste Cedric sorrir com um sorriso abobalhado. — E eu vi o post da Hermione. 

— Ele é lindo né? 

— Sim, e ele é ainda mais lindo quando está com você. - Luna diz sugestivamente à Cedric. 

O mais velho viu Harry ir para a pista de dança junto com Hermione. Ele era definitivamente o gatinho mais lindo. 

Harry já estava cansado de tanto dançar, ele passa pela mesa dos doces e vai até a mesa das bebidas. Quando ele termina de encher seu copo, ele sente alguém chegando perto de onde ele estava. 

— Olá gatinho. - Harry ouviu uma voz doce vindo atrás dele, ele reconheceu essa voz e com isso, corou. 

— Olá Cedric. - Harry fala e se vira para olhar o garoto, mas levou um susto porque o menino estava muito perto. 

— Eu sei que acabou de sair da pista de dança mas quer dançar comigo? - Cedric pergunta e teve a visão mais linda de Harry corando mais ainda com a pergunta repentina. 

— Aceito seu convite. 

Assim que Harry respondeu, Cedric puxou o moreno para a pista 

A música estava animada, a pista estava cheia, os dois estavam dançando colados, corpos suados e ofegantes. Os olhares se encontraram, o verde no cinza, parecia magnetismo. Foram chegando mais perto, suas respirações estavam juntas e cada um esperando para que algum tenha a atitude, mas parecia que nenhum estava realmente apressado em realizar o toque simples de lábios. Quando Harry colocou sua mão na nuca do mais velho, eles tiveram um toque de lábios, um toque inocente. 

O momento não durou muito tempo pois Hermione Ron esbarram neles e ficaram envergonhados, pois não sabiam se continuavam ou se separavam, mas Luna chegou e puxou Cedric. A loira não parecia ter visto Harry ali. 

Harry ficou parado por alguns segundos, apenas para se lembrar do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Harry não sabia a aparência do rapaz, pois o mesmo usava uma máscara, a máscara do Batman, mas sabia que os olhos acinzentado do maia alto eram brilhantes e gentis. 

O O O O O O O 

Cedric ficou um pouco chateado por não poder beijar direito o garoto, tudo o que ele queria era um beijinho. 

— Eu vi o que aconteceu. - Luna falou enquanto comia uma bala de cereja. — E esperp que você não desista de conversar com ele, ele parece um menino tímido para vir até você. 

— É claro que eu vou até ele de novo, mas vou esperar, ele ficou constrangido eu acho. ‐ Cedric fala enquanto olha o garoto com a cara quase enfiada no copo por causa da vergonha. 

Fofo. 

— Acho melhor você ir agora. - Luna aconselhou. 

— Por que? 

— Porque ele é um menino doce e legal, qualquer um se interessa por ele, então, antes que outra pessoa vá falar com ele, vai você. 

— Ok, eu vou. ‐ Cedric se alevantou e começou a ir em direção ao moreno 

O O O O O O

Quando Harry viu Cedric vir em sua direção, ele jurou que seu coração estava saindo por sua boca. Ele ficou tão nervoso que sentiu suas mãos suando frio.

Cedric não estava diferente, ele tremia de nervosismo.

Harry estava escorado numa mesa com um copo de bebida quase no fim e numa pose relaxada, mesmo ele não estando nem um pouco relaxado.

Uma perdição.

Cedric chegou perto de Harry e deu um sorriso que fez com que as pernas de Harry quase derreteram.

— Olá de novo Hazz. - Cedric se pronuncio quando chegou perto de Harry.

Harry se sentiu bobo quando ouviu Cedric o chamar por um apelido. Ele era realmente fofo.

— Olá. - Harry disse enquanto largava seu copo na mesa. — Você não deveria estar dançando?

— Não tem graça de dançar sem você. - Cedric disse e deu uma piscada para Harry.

Harry estava quase morrendo de vergonha mas ao mesmo tempo estava amando tudo o que o mais velho dizia.

— V-você só está sendo gentil. - Harry gaguejou e se debatei internamente por isso. — Mas obrigado mesmo assim.

— Primeiro, eu apenas estou dizendo a verdade, segundo, eu até pediria para uma dança, mas eu acho que preferiria uma música mais calma. - Cedric disse e quando viu Harry corando, achou a coisa mais linda. — Terceiro, você gritaria de me acompanhar até a sacada? Lá é um lugar mais calmo.

— Claro que iria. - Harry respondeu com um sorriso brilhante.

Cedric pegou na mão de Harry e o puxou gentilmente pelo braço até o local.

— Eu Hermione sempre viemos aqui quando algum de nós está triste ou algo assim. ‐ Cedric comenta quando se escoram na grade da sacada.

— Aqui é lindo. - Harry fala e recebe um aceno do mais velho.

— Mas você é mais bonito ainda. - Cedric claramente não poderia deixar de falar isso, pois ele realmente achava o moreno perfeito.

— Você que é. - Harry responde desviando o olhar.

— Eu adoraria poder continuar o que foi interrompido lá na pista. - Cedric diz com cara de quem não quer nada enquanto leva sua mão para afastar os fios de cabelo do rosto do mais novo.

Cedric estava ficando viciado em admirar a beleza de Harry.

Harry não sabia o que falar, ele sabia que iria gaguejar se abrisse a boca, então só chegou mais perto do rosto de Cedric. Um sela de lábios que logo se tornou um beijo calmo. Harry estava em êxtase, eufórico, maravilhado, tudo isso junto com mais sentimentos ainda. Desde que viu Cedric quando entrou na festa, ele iria querer algo do garoto.

Já Cedric estava festejando internamente por finalmente estar beijado o garoto que viu na loja, ele sabia que Harry não o reconheceu pois estava com a marcara, mas ele estava realizado mesmo assim.

Quando se separaram por falta de ar, eles ficaram os as testas justas, de olhos fechados, e com sorrisos bobos no rosto.

Cedric abriu os olhos e se deparou com um Harry ofegante, corado e com os lábios inchados.

Uma perdição.

— Você é perfeito. - Harry apenas deu um riso envergonhado. — Eu sei que deve ser chato, mas eu não consigo parar de te elogiar.

— Bem, ninguém nunca me elogiou tanto em uma noite.

— Mas merecia receber mais elogios ainda.

— Os seus olhos são lindos. - Harry comentou. — Já que eu nunca vi seu rosto completo.

O mais velho retirou sua mascara e Harry segurou seu folego. Ele era o mesmo garoto que tinha visto na loja.

— Eu acho que a gente já se viu. - Cedric comentou com uma voz divertida.

—Sim, na loja de fantasias. - Harry falou ainda meio chocado.

Cedric. Esse era o nome do garoto que Harry não parou de pensar desde que o viu na loja.

— E pelo visto você me reconheceu.

— Nunca esqueceria o seu rosto, muito menos o seu perfume. - Cedric fez questão de inalar o perfume do garoto.

Harry não aguentou e juntou seus lábios novamente, a festa já estava acabando e os dois permaneceram entre conversas, elogios e muitos beijos. 

A noite tinha sido incrível para os dois garotos, eles comeram doces, olharam as estrelas, trocaram carícias, mas nenhum deles queria sair desta bolha que tinham criado em volta deles mesmos. Eles só queria aproveitar o resto do Halloween.

Quando estavam saindo do prédio da Hermione para voltarem para casa, eles se despediram. Mas cada um prometeu a si mesmo que iriam se reencontrar, e queriam isso o mais rápido possível.


End file.
